


Not Nothing

by commandershakarian



Series: Madera Lavellan X Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, giggly kiss, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Madera x Krem- Giggly Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Nothing

“You did all this for me?” Madera Lavellan asked, her mouth dropping open at what she saw.

 

The banquet hall was filled with members of her clan, most looking confused or uncomfortable at being inside of the Inquisition’s fortress. Despite this, they still ate what food was offered and chatting with one another. The sound of Dalish mixed with the common Ferelden tongue was almost soothing.

 

Cremisius Aclassi rubbed the back of his head, avoiding Madera’s gaze. “It was nothing, Your Worship.”

 

“This is _not_ nothing, Krem.” The Inquisitor said, a smile crossing her lips. “It’s everything.”

 

Krem chuckled nervously.

 

Madera took his hand away from his neck and held it between her smaller ones. She forced him to meet her eyes. “You are the sweetest guy, Krem. Thank you.”

 

Krem cleared his throat. “You’re welcome, Inquisitor.”

 

Madera rolled her eyes. “Krem… after everything we’ve been through, you _can_ call me by my first name.”

 

The Charger smiled at the elf fondly. “Are you sure that’s appropriate?”

 

Madera laughed, finding the entire situation amusing. “You’ve spent the night in my bed. I’m sure calling me by my first name would be alright, Krem.”

 

With a hand on his shoulder, Mads stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on the lieutenant’s cheek. “I must be returning to my guests. Find me later?”

 

The Inquisitor began to pull away when Krem’s hand wrapped around her wrist. Madera paused and glanced at the human, curious. Krem raised her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist. “I look forward to it, Your Worship.”

  
Blushing bright red, Mads found herself giggling, unable to control it. Krem kissed those trembling lips, her giggles turning into a breathless moan. She couldn’t wait to finish socializing with her clan. The only thing she wanted was to be alone with the man in front of her.


End file.
